Competitive Camp Spirit
by jessicaellen98
Summary: Team Gibbs are sent to a competition camp on behalf of secNav - to endure 3 weeks of outdoor competition challenges. WIll this experience lead to exhaustion or heart break, or a rekindled fire between pairs in the team. As family relationships are put to the test, which agency will win - the police, FBI,CIA or NCIS... sorry for the bad description, but enjoy the story ! :) 3


**Competitive Camp Spirit**

**Chapter 1 – Mixed Emotions**

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fic so please be nice! This story came to me after watching back some old NCIS episodes and remembering what I loved about all the dynamics between old and new members. Please favourite and review so I can make each chapter better than the last. I know there are other stories on fanfiction with a similar base line but I am in no way trying to copy any of them. This story is mainly Tiva but has lots of McAbby, Jeena, Jibbs and Kari too :) Hope you all enjoy!**

**(Also, in this story Team Gibbs consists of Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Kate, and Ari (He is a good guy (like Ziva) in this fic). Jenny is director, Abby is still scientist, and Vance is director of all NCIS squads in the area (one above Jenny) and Jimmy, Breena and Ducky work in the morgue. SecNav is still SecNav, but he is barely mentioned. Any other character changes I will note at the start of the first chapter they are in). **

**RATED 'T' FOR MILD LANGUAGE AND SLIGHT SUGESTIVE UNDERTONES IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters in any way but the storyline and any characters not from NCIS are entirely my own and any places that are not from NCIS or are not actual places are totally mine. **

**Now all that's out of the way, let's start! Many thanks, jessicaellen98 XXX**

All of Team Gibbs - as well as director Jennifer Sheppard, MEs Jimmy and Breena Palmer and Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, and forensic scientist Abby Scuito – had been summoned to MTAC (something that rarely happened) to speak to NCIS area director Leon Vance. As they all stood around waiting in small groups (Gibbs, Jenny and ducky on one side of the room, Tony and Ziva stood leaning against the stairs in the middle, and McGee, Abby, Breena and Jimmy gathered around the computer on the other) a quiet chatter could be heard between the clusters of people about why they were actually there.

"Anthony DiNozzo what the hell have you gone and done this time," half- whispered ex Mossad assassin Ziva David to Tony whilst giving him a glare that if looks could kill, would.

"Nothing Zee-vah, honest," flirtasciously, yet innocently replied Agent DiNozzo, as he flashed her his signature smile ; hoping that that would cause her to forget about it. The next thing anyone heard was a high pitched, boyish squeal echoing through MTAC as Tony crumpled over slightly, Ziva still gripping is shoulder to inform him that his 'DiNozzo grin' had not had the desired effect.

"If you HAVE done ANYTHING Tony, then I will do so much more than this to you," she whispered into his ear angrily, and the only reply that came from him was a suggestive smile, this lead to him squealing her grip as she continued to speak, "it will hurt hell of a lot more than this and DEFINATLEY will not be a pretty sight." There was a silence between them before something inaudible was said by Tony and an argument flared up between them, their childish arguing made them oblivious to the fact that they'd gained the attention of the others around them and everyone was watching and discussing what was going on in front of them.

"So, what's going on between those two then?" questioned Breena, totally unaware of the dynamic between them (having only worked at NCIS a couple of months) and the grin on Abby's face.

"Well…" she began, "I think there is, you know….something." McGee raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a questioning glance. They continued a quiet discussion about their co-workers and luckily for them, their conversation was overpowered by Tony and Ziva's consistent bickering.

"Look at those two over there Jethro, just like yourself and Jenny when you were there age." Gibbs and Jenny looked at over at Jenny and gave a rare smile.

"Which two duck?" he questioned in reply as all three of them glanced in turn at their team – Jimmy and Breena sat leaning against each talking to Abby and McGee who were in a similar position, and Tony and Ziva (who'd finally stopped arguing) who were stood chatting – well, flirting in Tony's case. The three of them laughed a little and began a silent conversation, just knowing what the their two were thinking meant that they could talk about others without anyone even knowing. Their silence was interrupted by a message blaring over the computer screen.

"Good morning," spoke Director Leon Vance over the computer, a chorus of tired replies answered before he continued, "ok, for starters, where are agents Todd and Haswari?" everyone looked around just noticing that Kate and Ari had not yet got there from the gym (where'd they'd been when Abby had passed on the message). They all just looked at each other unsure of what to day when the door swung open and an exhausted looking Kat e and Ari fell through the door arguing over who'd got there first. They were panting, laughing and holding into each other when Vance began speaking, "nice of you to join us," Kate and Ari jumped a little before brushing themselves of and calmly joining the others.

"Good morning director," they both sheepishly replied as they reached the group.

"Well, at least now we can get on," came the reply as Gibbs glared at them as they were greeted by Tony and Ziva.

"Ok, I have been in contact with SecNav about the relationships between the members of the teams under my watch," which gained a few eye rolls and sighs from the people present, "he asked me to select my top team to attend a 3 week competition camp against other agency, which consist of the CIA, FBI, and local police forces," everyone groaned knowing what was coming next, "I have to choose a team of nine and you are my selected people. Ducky will be the team leader and you will be paired up for tasks as follows – Agents Todd and Haswari, David and DiNozzo, McGee and Miss Scuito, Mr and Mrs Palmer, and Agent Gibbs and director Sheppard," they all just looked at each other (looking really pissed off except for Abby who was jumping up and down and holding on to McGee excitedly), "you will have a cover team working whilst your away and you leave here at 7am tomorrow for the airport. Two chargers have been booked and will be waiting when you arrive. You will then get a plane from the airport to the camp, good luck and down let me down," and with that the feed cut out. Everyone let out load groans, but were a bit speechless about what they'd just been told. All of them looked around at each other. They all turned to Gibbs and Jenny for help but all that dad di was get a sarcastic response of "if they think we're going to some crap camp for weeks they've got another thing bloody coming" from Gibbs. Everyone just stood awkwardly, unsure what to reply to that response, but Jenny decided to speak up and end the awkward silence, " I totally agree with all of that. But I also know that we all, A, want to keep you jobs and, B, I know that we have no choice. We will just have to grin and bear it and you never know, we may actually get something out of it," she ended sarcastically, "so you better all go home and pack." Everyone just agreed and left looking depressed – except for Abby. She jumped up and down excitedly dragging McGee behind and rabbiting on about how awesome it was going to be. Jenny and Gibbs were last to leave- his arm resting on her shoulders and a rarely seen defeated expression on his face.

That evening, everyone hurried to pack and get some sleep – ready for the early start the next day. They all phoned around organising lifts to the Navy Yard and looked up the camp on Google, which they now knew was called camp Summerland.

Tony sat on his bed, phone in hand scrolling through his contacts deciding who to phone to get a lift with. He had to choose carefully as he knew that some people would laugh at the fact that he needed a lift (due to crashing his car on the way home), and make his life for the next few weeks HELL. He continued to search until he stopped on Ziva's name. He looked at it, contemplating calling and deciding if it was a good idea. He kept hovering his finger over the call button in a trance like state, until the buzzing of his James Bond ringtone made him snap out of it. He looked down at the caller ID – Ziva. Deciding he might as well, he picked up.

"Hey zee-vah what's up," he answered happily,

"I was just wondering if you needed a lift tomorrow,"

He smiled, relieved as he replied to her, "yeah if that would be alright, I sort of had a little, incident and won't be able to drive my car, so if you could that'd be great,"  
"smooth Tony. Well done. I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Yeah, ok , goodnight Zee-vah"

"Goodnight Tony,"

And with that he hung up. He smiled to himself at the thought of getting to spend a whole extra hour (the length of his drive to work) with Ziva before heading to the bathroom to shower before he went to bed. He had started to think that maybe it was not going to be so bad after all.


End file.
